Sometimes You Just Gotta Relax
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Everyone needs a break every once in a while.


A typical evening on a typical Friday and all you can here is the sound of a keyboard clicking away in the bedroom of a stressed out troll. Karkat grumbles as he types. He scratches his head with a frustrated sigh before clicking through internet resources and then typing again. The troll doesn't even hear his bedroom door open behind him when his housemate enters. Dave raises a brow at the troll hunched over the computer angrily typing away. Seeing that Karkat still hadn't noticed him, he walks over and taps him on the shoulder.

"You know frowning at the screen up close like that will not only give you wrinkles on your forehead but make you need glasses too."

"JESUS FUCK!" the troll practically jumps before he pushes back his chair to growl at Dave, "Ever heard of knocking shitstain!?"

"I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you man. I didn't even open the door that quietly. You were just too absorbed with whatever you're doing," Dave shrugs before sitting on the troll's bed.

"I don't have time for your crap right now Dave. Bother me some other time. I have three essays due next week so get out," Karkat turns back to his laptop.

"Oh come on. You're being that typical worried college student. I think you need to relax a bit."

"Dave get out."

The human raises a brow at him as he's ignored. After a few minutes he gets up and closes the laptop in front of the troll before taking it away. Karkat looks at him with rage before jumping up and trying to reach for the device. Dave holds it high above him while pushing at the troll's face to keep him down. At that moment the Cancer cursed his short stature.

"DAVE FUCKING STRIDER GIVE BACK MY HUSKTOP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOUR TURNTABLES OUT THE GOD DAMN WINDOW. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR HOOFBEAST SHIT RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO COMPLETE THOSE ESSAYS," Karkat growls again as he tries pulling away the hand on his face while trying to swipe at the hand that was holding his important essays away.

"Dude you are way too stressed out. I'm not joking I think you seriously need to relax. I'm pretty sure those bags under your eyes are getting darker than usual."

"Shut up this is how I always look. Give. Back. My. Husktop!" the troll manages to get the hand off his face and moves in closer to reach for the device that was barely a hand's reach away before his lips were suddenly captured by the human. With a sputter and his face turning red Karkat quickly backed up with his hands over his mouth until he fell back sitting on his bed, "Fucking cheater…"

"Alright how much of these essays have you done already?"

"… finished one, almost done second, outlined third."

"You're fine stop stressing yourself out holy crap. Tonight is movie night. Break time. When was the last time we even watched a movie together?"

"Wasn't that like last week?"

Dave crosses his arms and looks over his sunglasses, "More like last month. You've been holed up in your room doing assignments ever since."

"Well I have no time! The amount of time those stupid professors give me to do all these impossible assignments are just too little!"

"Make time. That's what's scheduling for. You're kind of all over the place man."

Karkat gives him a look with narrowed eyes, "I don't want to hear that from you. Not like you had any sleep during fina-"

"We agreed not to talk about it. But hey I've gotten better now. Scheduling is a thing of beauty. Just look at me. I don't look like the dying college student in the middle of midterms."

"You still look like a huge douchebag."

"You love it."

"Can I get back to my essays now?" Karkat holds out his hand for the laptop.

"Have you been listening at all? You need a break. I'm putting this away and we're having movie night. Now go pick out what you want heck maybe even more let's marathon. I'll go make popcorn," without another word Dave leaves the room with the device.

Karkat sits there dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a sigh. _One night off shouldn't hurt…_

Dave comes back in minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, "Wow I honestly expected more screaming or yelling. Thought you were chasing me so I looked back to find an empty hallway."

"Not like you would've let me work if I did anyways," Karkat rolls his eyes already sitting comfortably on his bed, "I already put the movie in get over here idiot."

"Sweet," Dave turns off the room light before he sits close behind Karkat with his legs up at his sides and chin resting on the troll's head. A smile appears on his face when he feels Karkat lean back on him. He put the popcorn bowl on the troll's lap before wrapping his arms around his waist, "A yes the perfect comfortable hugging troll. My favourite size, fits just right."

Karkat feels a blush creep on his face as he reaches up to take off the human's sunglasses, "Shut up you corny doofus."

He then puts on the sunglasses and looks at the TV screen still waiting on the DVD menu, "Were you planning on watching with this stupid things still on even with your terrible human vision?"

"Maybe. Gotta keep the cool look 24/7 you know," Dave took the sunglasses back and put them to the side before snuggling in closer to the troll, "Alright I am ready for action. Or romcom. Whatever you put in."

Karkat presses play and the marathon begins. It really had been a while since they had last watched a movie together. The troll had missed this and really enjoyed the comfort of watching movies with Dave along with the fun commentary or casual debate here and there.

He didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

When the troll wakes up he finds the face of a sleeping blonde right in front of his and an arm over him. Ever so slowly he turns and shifts to get off the bed but just as he nears the edge the arm pulled him back.

"Go back t'sleep," the voice behind Karkat mumbles.

"The movie night was fun and all but I should get back on working on those essays."

"Shut up and sleep. Plus I hid your crap so even if you do leave you won't be able to find it without me."

"It's under the couch cushion in the living room isn't it."

"No."

Karkat shifts again and then a leg went on top of his hooks around them and pulls him back making him trapped, "Dave I also have cla-"

"Holy fuck it's a Saturday just sleep IN for a FEW more hours."

"... You're not much of a morning person are you?"

Dave groans before tightening his hold on the troll, "No now go back to sleep."

Karkat slowly moves his hand up to the human's so that he could pry it off.

"Karkat Vantas if you move one more time I will lay on top of you until we are done sleeping in."

The troll lets out a sigh before giving up, "Hey let go for a second."

"Hell no I'm not going to let you book it."

"I won't just for a second."

Dave pauses for a moment before letting go. Karkat turns around and looks at the human who had his arms still reached out above him ready to grab him if he did run. A small amused smile appears on his face before he moves back in close into Dave's embrace. Then human lets out a satisfied hum before wrapping his arms around him again.

"You know I was trying to finish those essays so we could go out later when I finished before the deadline."

"I was having troll cuddle withdrawal. You kept me waiting too long and I'm sure you can finish it before next weekend for a date before you get new crap to work on. You're a hard worker."

"Thanks. I really did need this."

"Me too," Dave buries his face into the troll's fluffy hair, "Now hush only cuddles now."

Karkat smiles and closes his eyes letting rest over take him once more.

* * *

Is the semester over yet.

It's been too long fluffy oneshots. Too long.


End file.
